A river can't calm me, but you can
by The Renaissance Era
Summary: Yukito's missing. Touya goes to look for him and finds him looking down at a river from a bridge. wondering what the pairing?read on! a shonenai fic for this account!


**Author's notes:** my very first CCS fanfic! the fourth to be placed here in this forsaken account in which I feel so responsible to keep it alive. To my co-authors, sorry about the rating. My account has 12 fics andI want to reserve the 13th position to a saiyuki fanfic (the one taking me ages to finish) and you may be thinking right now "what a pathetic reason!" Pathetic, you say? WHO KEEPS THIS ACCOUNT ALIVE, HUH? ne, aya, kyoy, yuko, reiko?And, yeah, go figure. This is a yaoi fic involving a canon yaoi couple, Touya and Yukito! Hahaha! Anyway, this fic was inspired by my friend, Sarah, who loves CCS especially Sakura and Syoaran. So, anyway, to cut my babbling short…here it is! Enjoy and please review! Thankies!

A river can't calm me, but you can  
By: The Renaissance Era's Shimo Hyozan

"hey, have you guys seen Yukito?"

"nope. Isn't he with you?"

"obviously" Touya rolled his eyes. "thanks anyway" he said, walking away while wondering for the millionth time today on the whereabouts of his best friend.

'_I wonder where he is?_' he thought, wandering aimlessly and later finding himself looking through the countless shelves and cubicles that filled the library. After a thorough search, he moved out of the school grounds. "I don't think he's around here too" he said, feeling a bit frustrated. He walked around again, looking under trees, behind bushes, the benches, the courts, everything. He was so absorbed in his search that he didn't notice his little baby sister with Li, apparently holding hands under a large, shady tree.

"this is no good" the teen said, running hand through his hair. "might as well head for home and call him up later" so he headed for the gates and exited the school grounds.

As he neared the bridge crossing a river, he saw someone leaning on the red-painted railings. He continued on his way when a beam of sunlight hit his eyes directly. Momentarily stopping himself to survey the person, he recognized.

"Yukito?" he called out in a questioning tone.

The other didn't move, completely ignoring him.

Touya raised a confused eyebrow before advancing forward and standing behind the person. He looked at the person's side view and saw a too-familiar pair of glasses.

"ne, Yukito" he started "I've been looking for you for the past half hour and I couldn't find you. Where have you been all this time? Just here?"

Still no answer.

The searcher then put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Yukito slightly jumped because of the sudden contact. "what's wrong? You're so nervous that I can sense your aura"

"hey Touya" Yukito finally spoke out, still unmoving "sorry that I suddenly left…"

"nah…it's okay. I found you now so…well, anyway, you had me worried a little. I seriously thought that you were in trouble or somethi—"

"…sorry that I made you worry about me…"

Long and slender arms suddenly snaked its way to Yukito. One wrapped around the waist while the other continued on it's way to cross the chest and grab onto a shoulder. He leaned his head a little to whisper "snow bun…there's definitely something wrong…just tell me, it'll be alright, okay?"

"Touya…"

The black haired man offered his silence as his friend continued.

"maybe we shouldn't…continue this…"

"this?" Touya replied, confused

"I mean…us…seeing too much of each other…"

"why" he asked, utterly surprised at the answer "I thought you were okay with it"

"I am…but…rumors are popping up and I feel so uncomfortable with it…"

"c'mon, don't let that affect you…nut, of course…if you yourself decide to end it all, I would respect it and decline. Do you want that?"

"no, I love being with you. I…love you, but it's just the rumors…and people and environment and—"

"so you really don't want to end our relationship, then we won't. don't be pushed around by other's opinions, okay?" Touya told Yukito. "you are I control of your life anyway, and besides, you're alright with he matter on us, right? Of course, in your opinion"

"yeah"

"see? Then that's settled. Forget about it already 'cause it's weird to see you in this state. Oh yeah, all rumors eventually die down…"

"yeah that's true" Yukito answered feeling lighter now "thank you for your advice"

"I just see it as I see it…" he simply replied, hugging the person in front of him tighter "you okay now?"

"I do feel better…if you want to know"

"but I DO want to…" he said, rocking his and Yukito's body from side to side. "love you, snow bun"

"and I love you too, Tou-ya" Yukito said cheerfully, turning his body and speedily capturing his best friend's lips on his own.

All his sorrows and sadness all seemed to drift away, together with the leaves floating upon the glassy surface of the crystal clear river.

**author's complains: **i didn't like it, but heck I still wrote it, posted it and left it to exist here in oh well. it was too damn short. a snippet, probably.


End file.
